Hell's Kiss Assassins
by AlecksPopsFireworks
Summary: Many years ago that name stroke fear into the hearts of anyone who heard it. They were legendary & the day no the second you got the Hell Kiss you were marked as a dead man walking HitsuKarin I just have the prologue up tell me if i should keep writing :3


_**This is just something that's been bugging me and I had the prologue so tell me if i should continue. It would be my first HitsuKarin.  
**_

_**I Don't Own Bleach :'(  
**_

_**So here ja go! Review?  


* * *

**_**Prologue**

Hell Kiss Assassins.

Many years ago, that name stroke fear into the hearts of anyone who heard it. They were legendary, and the day, no the second you got the Hell Kiss, you were marked as a dead man walking.

The Hell Kiss was just as it sounded. A man, a criminal, would find himself with a burn by the incurable flames of hell. The burn looking like a kiss imprint of black lipstick. It wouldn't be long until the 'Marked' disappeared.

The 13 Court Guard Squads or the Gotei 13, considered them allies. Which the HK Assassins agreed to, although only the Soutaicho has seen one of them, and even that Assassin was not the leader. With the agreement made the legendary 'Kiss' mark was placed on a cloth made of the Horn Tailed Dragon's scales, the only material able to withstand the burn, and given to the Soutaicho.

People wondered if they came from the Onmitsukido, but all the Soshieikan, former and recent, deny any connections with them, besides another cloth of Horn Tailed Dragon scales with the kiss mark, that was given to them to show they were not seeking rivals. They also claimed they do not share the same techniques as the HK Assassins as to prove their point.

The Kido Corps were also given a cloth with the Hell Kiss, which was gladly accepted.

It was said they were a group of many people of all ages, as many people as in an army. They were hero's in the Rukongai, and a help to the Soul Society.

But like all warriors eventually they too disappeared, the Kiss mark on the cloths given to the Kido Corps, Onmitsukido, and Soul Society disappearing, leaving the lone cloth

Rumors were out saying they were dragged to hell, for stealing hell's fire an using it for their own use, some say they lived too long and needed to continue on and it was their time of rest, or that they were finally defeated like all great warriors do eventually. Others, that they never really disappeared, just hidden for a time when they were seriously needed.

When the Winter War came people of the Rukongai were expecting their return, to save them once again like they did decades prior.

But they didn't.

The Winter War was over after 5 years time. Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchki, Renji Abarai and Toshiro Hitsugaya were the ones to finish it; killing the traitors, and ending the war.

Ichigo went off to college, going to follow in his family's footsteps and run the Kurosaki Clinic. He still performed his duties as a substitute shinigami, although not many hollows appeared. He reasoned it was because he got a bit better with his reiatsu control.. well enough it wasn't constantly leaking, and Aizen's death.

Rukia was promoted to fukitaicho of the 13th Division under Ukitake taicho while she continues working on her bankai, and will be able to become taicho when she masters it, and Ukitake retires.

Renji was now taicho of the 5th Division, rubbing it in Byakuya's face that he was his equal. Since he is Momo's friend it makes it a bit easier to over come the betrayal of her once loved Taicho, and run the division with him. And is also a complete help to Renji- er- Abarai-taicho who is as good as doing paper as Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya-taicho went back to his Division. His revenge for his adoptive sister was dealt, and he was quite content...with the exception of his lazy fukutaicho. After 5 years after the war he went through a growth spurt, and now looked around 15 years old... just a short 15 year old... but a 15 year old none the less.

But, according to recent Rukognai, there was no real Hell Kiss Assassins. There was no burn mark of a kiss left on criminals cheeks, only for them to end up dead days later. It was all a myth, a legend. A story kids were told to be scared.

They were just myths.

But all myths starts on fact.

* * *

_**So should I continue? Just wondering and yes it's a Hitsukarin, a bit of Romance, including IchiRuki (Because I can!) and maybe a few other pairings. Based off of the thing about Toshiro being the 'Heavenly Guardian' in the anime.**_

_**So bad idea? Good Idea? Review please :)**_

_**-AlecksPopsFireworks  
**_


End file.
